Anki
(main color) (secondary color) |nationality=American |interests=Internet surfing, Video games, Exploring, Time travel, Helping those in need, Shapeshifting |powers/_abilities= *Precognition *Walking on walls *Shapeshifting |friends= *Candy (best friend) *Xinizter *Clesta *Tide *Wawa *Vini *Gene (possibly) |enemies= *Blooky |relatives= *Cherry (pet) |lover(s)=Candy }}Anki is a mostly dark amber lizard/genie hybrid who is the leader of his own quartet, called The Muskies. He has a pet pomeranian chihuahua called Cherry. He is currently in a relationship with Candy. Character Bio Anki is a brown lizard with green markings on his head and his stomach. He also usually wears a blue flannel shirt and jeans. He almost always carries a ton of history books with him, since he is very interested in history, though not as much as he used to be. He suffers from PDD, which makes it difficult for him to easily communicate and socialize with people. He sometimes enjoys being alone, though he does have plenty of friends. He likes being on the internet and talking to his friends on it, as well as playing video games. He also enjoys drawings, though doesn't show them to many. Strangely enough, despite his problems, he really likes exploring many unique places and monuments. He also goes to collect a handful of antiques, artifacts, etc. He makes sure to keep them safe, as they are typically fragile. He can be curious about time travel, and likes visiting tree friends who are able to figure that out. For some odd reason, Anki is able to see certain events in the future, thanks to his precognition, though at times it can just be from coincidence. Ever since he was a child, he learned how to shapeshift into different tree friends/objects, though he usually keeps this as a secret, and mostly does it in private locations, and only feels comfortable when doing it in front of his friends. While at times he uses his shapeshifting abilities for good, he can mostly use it for harmless pranks (ex. disguising as his friends to confuse other tree friends, mostly Candy's) out of plain boredom. Trivia *He originally didn’t wear any clothes in his past design, as well as him being much shorter, due to his much younger age, but was changed because he creator thought it was slightly redundant. **He was also originally a regular character at first, until he later became a self-insert, due to the creator beginning to like him enough to make him one. **He also originally had a much greater appreciation for history-related topics, but it was later toned down due to redundancy. *The clothes that Anki wears are based off of the clothes that the creator usually likes and wears around, and were added to make him more like his creator. *His name was created once his creator shortened the word "ancient" and modified some of the letters to make the name sound quirky yet original. *This character was one of the many winners in Nemao's OC contest, and was later featured in his 10k sub special. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbW_Zn-S3Dc&t=115s *He is able to walk and climb on walls, a trait that most real-life lizards have, though it can take some practice before he can finally stick to it. *The reason why he can be able to shapeshift is because that he was one day severely injured as a child, and managed to come across a genie named Gene, who donated blood to him to keep him alive, which gave him his shapeshifting abilities, technically meaning he’s half-genie. *He secretly like collecting knives, as well as having a likeness for fedoras, most likely because of his yandere-like personality, and would do anything to protect his best friend Candy, along with winning her over with fashion. *He likes messing around with his friends using his Shapeshifting abilities, for example, disguising as them to confuse other tree friends, scare them, etc. which could easily annoy them, though not irritating enough to get in real arguements. Gallery Go here Category:Lizards Category:Self-inserts Category:The Muskies Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Crossfire Nepotism Squad Category:Hybrids